My Hero Academia: New Dawn
by SauceLord
Summary: A boy named Spice thought that his time at UA would be boring, but he couldnt have been more wrong.


I DO NOT own My hero academia or its characters, The only thing in this fanfic that I own are MY Oc's

Yo, SauceGod has entered the building

1\. I want my readers to leave a comment on how good the current chapter is(you dont have to but leaving a comment would help me in writing this).

2\. I plan on working on this story in my free time which is VERY hard to plan so I really just go with the flow.

3\. My grammar is not the best and when I type faster I tend to make mistakes so if you spot one please tell me.

4\. If you want to me to add your OC into the story please leave it in the comments with their...

Name:Age:Quirk:Personality:Clothing:Hair Color:

Try not to make your OC OP because I will have to find a certain part in the story to place them in later chapters.

5\. If you didnt notice this is a "My Hero Academia" fanfic with my OC's (and maybe one of yours)

6\. If you want to put hate comments on this fanfic I will simply look at them and laugh (I might even put a hate comment only chapter in here) at your attempts to anger meSo thats all for the rules, NOW INTO THE CHAPTER!

Spice was peacefully sleeping in his comfy little bed until a 'Twerp' had to wake him up. "Wake up lil bro, its time to go to UA" said the pest of an older sister.

he slowly rose out of his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for school "This is just going to be another boring day" he said as he remembered all of his past schools he attended

After finishing his bathroom business he entered the kitchen and was served a large stack of 6 pancakes. "A growing boy needs lots of food to grow, not to mention that THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY FOR ATTENDING UA ACADEMY!!" his mother said with extra enthusiasm added to the last part of the sentence. "Yeah yeah mom, im probably just going to go early so I can get the rest of sleep in" he said quickly downing the pancakes in minutes and leaving through the front door.

Unbeknownst to him was that his mother and sister were staring at his empty plate in shock. his mother finally spoke up and said "He has never finished his pancakes in one go before..." her voice fading as she looked at him until he turning the corner "Something is going here.."

[Time skip]

Destination: Aizawa's Class

"Hm?" I said with his head still on the table but listening to the commotion "Excuse me, but would you please refrain from putting your feet on the desk like that?" Said a kid with engines coming out of his calf muscles. "So What?" Replied a snarky blond with a bad attitude. "K-Kacch-" a kid with unruly green hair said to the blond but was cut off almost immediately "Shut the hell up, Deku!" he shouted making the 'Deku' kid quickly shut his mouth and looked at his feet.

It looked like 'Kacchan' was going to make the argument escalate into a fight, but a perfectly timed Aizawa walked through the door and walked to his table making everyone fall silent, even the already loud Kacchan.

"So I see that you all know who you are dealing with" he said in his usual tired voice then looks over in my direction "...Almost all of you he said while glaring at me with his erasure quirk. he is surprised when my saiyan tail doesn't disappear "that's new" he mutters.

"Today we will be having a quirk apprehension test" he says in a deadpan voice as he reads off a page of paper. "The person who comes in last place will be either be expelled or kicked out of class 1-A" The former earning multiple gasp from the students.

"The test will come in this order,

1\. 50-metre dash

2\. The Grip Strength Test

3\. The Standing Long Jump

4\. The Sustained Sideways Jump

5\. The Pitch Test" he says, his voice still soaking in his earlier deadpan voice.

{Time Skip}

Destination: Spice's turn at the 50-metre dash

"Next is ...Spice?" Says Aizawa "Hmph, weird name" he mutters to himself as Spice steps at the beginning line. "Ugh, just let me sleep!" he says as gets up and brushes the dirt that got stuck in his clothes.

(Switched to past-tense)

"Start" said Aizawa as spice blasted towards the end finishing in a time of 1.75 seconds. most of the class begin to look at him in awe.

Some even began to question how he beat the kid with engines in his calf muscles with ease.

Next was the grip test that everyone without a strength quirk was dreading. The person known as Yaoyorozu was taking an early lead by making a metal clamp that open and locked making it last longer than most of the class.

It wasnt long until space was the only one left that hadn't tested their grip strength. "Spice" Aizawa called as spice walked over to the grip test machine and hit it hard enough to get the 5th place but not enough to break the machine.

"im going to go back to sleep, wake me when it's my turn he said as he leaned against the wall and slept.

*WEEEWWOOOOWEEEWOOOO*

The class covered their ears as a siren wailed through the entire building. "ATTENTION TO ALL HEROES ON THE PREMISIS, VILLAINS HAVE BROKEN INTO THE SCHOOL, I REPEAT..."

Aizawa turned around as cementoss appeared "Eraserhead, I need you to erase their quirks while I capture them" said cementoss as a wall shattered and revealed three black haired people with tails swishing behind them.

"We are the proud saiyan race and we have come to conquer this planet!" they said as the began walking towards the students. "NOW!" Said Cementoss as he made cement pillars shoot out of the ground to attack the Villians while Eraserhead erased their quirks. As the pillars shoot towards the villains, they simply punched them and the pillars shattered.

Everyone gasped in horror as cementoss and Eraserhead were thrown into a nearby wall. "Weaklings!" The villain shouted as he looked at their power levels with a scouter. he was about to obliterate them until he saw Spice's power level and said "This one has a power level of 100 and That's the highest one we've seen on this planet!" and the saiyans began to laugh at their measly PLs. "Alright, kill them all starting with the one with the highest PL" said the boss saiyan "um, boss? this kid has a saiyan tail" said one of the lackeys

"WHAT!?" screamed as he looked at the lackey "there is no possible way he is a sai-" he was cut off as Spice blasted a hole through his chest with a well aimed punch.

"Thats enough out of you saiyans" he said as he glared at the two remaining saiyans. "Y-You Traitor! You should be on our side obliterating these humans!" said the biggest lackey as he tried to flee but was shot down by a small Ki beam piercing his heart. The smallest lackey was dead before he could even think about trying to call for help. The entire class stared at him with their jaws dropped as they tried to peice together what just happened until a familiar voice shook them out of their daze.

"NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE"

Said All Might as he dived in front of Spice and the dead villains but was quickly silenced as he saw spice covered in the Saiyan Boss' blood "W-What happened here?" he said as he tried to asses what had happened while he was on his way there. "I killed the Villains because Eraserhead and Cementoss were out of commission" he said as he leaned on the wall and fell asleep.

Well that's the end of this chapter, chapter 2 will be coming soon..


End file.
